


Playlist for I Want to Hate You Half as Much as I Hate Myself

by chewxonxtinfoil



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewxonxtinfoil/pseuds/chewxonxtinfoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes more or less in sequence with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist for I Want to Hate You Half as Much as I Hate Myself

[Lover I Don't Hate to Love - Bright Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuXkhE0VMcw) [Delilah - The Dresden Dolls ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnnMad3c9y4)  
[Above Me - Rufio](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnHMxGNc4p8)  
[Canyon - Black Gold ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW3F1RXx_Oc)  
[Champagne - Bebe Rexha](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_BWQgogYXM)  
[Tongue Tied - October Fall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUoVz5xhEIk)  
[Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwLzuOMpkFw)  
[After the Flood - Black Gold ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79r8YZ8pxuw)  
[We Are Broken - Paramore ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQujGKp1sGw%22)  
[Come Home - One Republic ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxW0cPo7F_o)  
[As the World Falls Down - David Bowie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvLnPO9t4Wg)  
[Your Guardian Angel - The Red jumpsuit Apparatus ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE)  
[A Song for You - Donny Hathaway](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeHiio1sTTI)  
[Wonderwall - Oasis](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DvRCykzHy4)  
[Hero Heroine - Boys Like Girls ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wYdXiA4-Nc)  
[Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y)

Also, the trailer for the story can be found [here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHYlnFQM2-Y) (The trailer was made a long time ago, and there have been changes since then, so... yeah. Just FYI)


End file.
